Breathe
by cherrydust
Summary: Is this a one night stand or will Duo be back? *Yaoi* *Limeish*


Faith Hill - Breathe 

Faith Hill - Breathe 

He's beautiful. That's the only thought that can stay in my mind as I watch him. Long, slender limbs. Thin, supple, willowy body filled with angles and contours I ache to familiar myself with. Thick, chestnut strands of hair flowing over his shoulders, contrasting sharply with his ivory skin. Two high spots of red glowing faintly with excitement on his cheeks, two violet orbs alive with anticipation, want, love, desire. Sweet faintly tinged red lips curved in a frankly sensuous smile. Long, slender fingers arched delicately; I ache for them to travel the length of my body, to entwine themselves in my hair.

I'm dumbstruck as he lies there, in all his splendor, waiting for me and only me. His lips part as I lean closer, they hover deliciously over one another's for a long moment and then his mouth is against mind, his tongue is filling my mouth with its taste and I'm heaven.

"Duo," I whisper his name for as our lips disentangle for a brief second and we catch our breath. "You're beautiful."

He smiles; he knows he is. He has more sexuality in his one little finger than anyone else has in their entire body. And he wants me to explore that sexuality. I'm heady with the feeling it brings me.

And his lips come close to my ear as he whispers huskily, "You're gorgeous."

And then, as if in slow motion, on that sweaty bed with the sheets tangled in knots, we became a beautiful, gorgeous union.

::I can feel the magic floating in the air 

Being with you gets me that way::

I love to watch him sleep. He's so calm and quiet, so different from when he's awake. When he sleeps, the lines in his forehead that form often in frustration or anger smooth and he looks like the young boy he is.

Silken strands of chestnut are stuck to his damp face; one hand is resting lightly on my chest as he cuddles closer. Last night when we made love, he was beautiful. This morning, watching the morning sunlight set fire to the auburn strands and cast shadows in the ivory skin I worshipped last night, he becomes ethereal.

He stirs slightly and my arms steal around him, trying to hold him close to me in the warm circle of my arms for just a little longer. His eyes open and he smiles before lying his head back down on my shoulder and closing his eyes. I watch his eyes close with slight fascination. I've never noticed how long his lashes are before, so long they cast shadows on the hollows of his cheeks…I sigh softly and tilt my head to brush by lips softly across his high cheekbones.

And although I should be feeling emotions of confusion, anger, sorrow, and betrayal, regret, I am simple content. I would not leave this spot in the warm aftermath of our lovemaking for the world.

I lower my head so the silken skin of his cheek rubs against mine before I too fall asleep.

::I watch the sunlight dance across your face 

And I've never been this swept away 

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze 

When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms

The whole world just fades away 

The only thing I hear 

Is the beating of your heart ::

"I should leave," he whispers softly, leaning over and gathering his clothing to him. When he turns around to face me, his clothing clutched protectively to his chest, he's so vulnerable looking; I want to cry. My lips form his name, but no sound escapes, only the pitiful whimper of a lost child. He smiles tremulously and quickly pulls on his clothing so his hands are free to embrace me, to smooth my hair back and to brush my face with his lips.

"Don't," I whisper achingly. "Don't start if you don't intend to finish."

"Oh Wu," he whispers, whispering the name of a lover, not the name of a one-night stand. "Wu…"

"Duo," I respond, his breath quickening as my hands travel tremblingly up his body, darting across his warm chest, caressing his neck and face, tangling in his hair. "You would leave me?" It's a challenge and he knows it.

"I would. I should. But I won't," he whispers, capturing my lips in a bruising force as we tumble onto the bed. "I won't leave you," he hisses as his hands find their ways through the folds of clothing to my hot, aching body. "I won't!" he repeats, this time louder, more confident.

"You won't," I agree breathlessly, my body arching against his touch, as my clothing seems to melt off of me. "You won't leave, you won't!" I cry with conviction as my hands fumble at the zippers and buttons of his constricting clothing.

Warm breath, hot bodies, bruising kisses, talented hands and soft cries, it all melts into one as we join once again, eyes filling with tears from pleasure or finality of the situation, neither one of knows. All we know is that it feels good.

And that's enough for now.

::Cause I can feel you breathe 

It's washing over me 

And suddenly I'm melting into you 

There's nothing left to prove 

Baby, all we need is just to be::

It's so quiet in the dim afternoon sunlight. We're both half-asleep, arms wrapped securely around one another, both lost in our own private thoughts. He sighs deeply and smiles quickly as my gaze alights on him, but I know he's not happy.

As the setting sun sets the room afire with pinkish shreds of light, I'm startled to realize how well I know him. Every move he makes, every sound that escapes his lips; I know why he does it.

I know him so well it scares me. The only person I know even half as well is myself. The irony twists my lips into a faint smile. I know him so well; better than I know myself. Pathetic.

But maybe not so pathetic.

After all, I love him so and I'm starting to hate who I am…love?

I contemplate this for a long moment before the slow realization sinks in.

This is love.

I love him.

I love him!

::Caught up in the touch 

Slow and steady rush 

Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be 

I can feel you breathe 

Just breathe::

"Duo…?" I call his name.

He turns and looks at me, a pained look on his face, one hand resting on the doorknob. "Yes?" My mind and gaze focus on his hand momentarily. So thin and slender, seemingly so weak. And yet, in those fingers that set my body afire so gently, there is a strength. Something hidden, something asleep, only showing in rare moments of fiery devotion and passion.

"Are you leaving?" I ask, although I know the answer. This is the last time. This is the final goodbye, so to speak.

"Yes." He speaks quietly, his voice unsure as he gazes at his feet. And then, then his eyes flicker up to me and he says loudly, "Yes! I am leaving!"

"Forever?"

"Ye-ye-," he can't say it. "I don't know. I think so."

Our eyes meet again. My lips part, anxious to say something of what I feel for him. But nothing comes out. I can't even take a breath of air; it's so hard to work my body properly. So I just gaze at him with my parted lips.

"I-," he crosses the room and places a gentle kiss on my lips. "I'm sorry."

"Go,' I whisper, closing my eyes briefly, drawing strength from the knowledge he'll be back. Now he's tasted what heaven is, he won't be able to stay away. He'll be back. I open my eyes. He's standing in the doorframe, the door open and one foot slightly in the hallway.

There's a long moment of silence, and in that moment, something stirs inside of me. I can see he feels it too from the look upon his face. I wait for him to speak; he waits for me.

::In a way I know my heart is waking up 

As all the walls come tumbling down 

Closer than I've ever felt before 

And I know, and you know 

There's no need for words right now::

I blink and he's gone.

A long, low sigh escapes from my lips and I turn, tears stinging in my eyes. So he won't say it. He won't tell me how he feels. He's still beholden to *him*. To the man that I hate now, hate with a burning passion. And the one I love is bound to him.

I cover my mouth with my hand, trying my best to suppress the sobs that fight to be heard. No, I won't cry. I won't cry for him. If I'm going to cry, it's going to be for something important. Not for someone who can't even say he'll return.

As if on auto-pilot, I clean up the remains of a meal neither one of us could eat, pick up the family room and re-make the bed that was torn apart in the fierce lovemaking of the past twenty-four hours.

And then, just for a second, I close my eyes, meaning just to try and catch a hold of myself.

When I open them, its dark and his scent fills my nostrils, his soft lips are touching mind and his soft breath and beating heart are the only things I know.

::Cause I can feel you breathe

It's washing over me

And suddenly I'm melting into you 

There's nothing left to prove::

"D-D-Duo?" I stutter out, reaching out with my hands, reaching, feeling, trying to believe-yes! It's him! He's here beside me, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, his face buried in my hair, his lips touching the back of my neck lightly. "Duo!" I cry again joyfully. "But-but why?" I add, even as a slight sigh escapes me, enjoying his ministrations on my neck.

"Hush," he whispers, his hand slipping beneath the folds of the blankets and clothing to caress my hot body under my shirt. "Just feel. Just breathe."

"Tell me," I beg, turning away from his touch. "Tell me!"  
"I love you," he hisses fiercely in my ear, hands stilling for a moment. "I love you."

And it's then I can let go and just feel as he's told me to.

::Baby, all we need is just to be 

Caught up in the touch 

Slow and steady rush 

Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be 

I can feel you breathe 

Just breathe::

"You're back," I whisper, late into the night as shreds of silver moonlight flicker across our naked bodies, his shining ivory, mine glowing caramel. It's a sharp contrast and I like it. Light and dark, evil and good, love and hate, death and life. That's us. And yet…from the way our bodies mold together, the way our hearts beat in rhythm, the way we love, we are the same.

"I am," he agrees, nuzzling his head against the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

"To stay…?"

He's silent. My heart begins to pound wildly. Maybe I've hoped too much, too soon.

"Yes."

He's so quiet and so long in responding, I scarcely hear him. "Yes?" I repeat.

"Yes." His voice is still quiet and I wonder if he feels shameful for what he's doing, for whom he's leaving.

"I love you," I whisper, touching my lips top the top of his head.

"Mmm…" he murmurs, the sound a low rumble deep in his throat. "I-I love you."

That slight hesitation in his voice makes me wonder until the only thing I can see and hear is Duo.

::Caught up in the touch 

Slow and steady rush 

Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be 

I can feel you breathe 

Just breathe::

It's morning. I'm tense, waiting for him to speak the dreaded words.

"I'm sorry Wu, but I have to go…"

I jerk my head up, and look around, sure that what I've been thinking has been spoken aloud. No, no, it's not, he's still sitting here at the table, looking at me curiously. "What's wrong Wu?"

"Nothing," I mumble, casting my gaze to the floor. "Nothing's wrong."

"Yes there is," he pauses, pokes his spoon at the bowl of soggy cereal in front of him. When he speaks again, it's in a low voice, "Are you sorry I came back?"

"No!" I cry out, my gaze shooting up to meet his in alarm. "No! I'm not!"

"Then what is it?"

"Are you going back to him?" I blurt out.

"*Him*? No. I want to stay with you."

"You do?"

"I do," he whispers fiercely. "I love you."

This time there's no hesitation in his voice and I can smile a bit as I tell him what I know.

That there's magic between us.

::I can feel the magic floating in the air 

Being with you gets me that way::

::End::


End file.
